


Come Home Now

by Frostwells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendzone, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: Ever since HR introduced himself to Caitlin, the man has been following her around like a puppy trying to gain the attention of its master. The brunette was flattered at first but as she worked alongside HR, she found him to be a tad annoying. Not just her, the entire team as well. Now, they all wished Harry would hurry up and come home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually written this fic before last week's episode premiered but I just couldn't find the time to post it. I actually feel bad for the way I wrote HR after watching the ep. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH  
> CLAIMER: I DO OWN ALL MY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES.

Hearing the table vibrate from her phone, Caitlin raises her brow at the text ID, before cupping it her hand and swiping the device to open his message.

 _‘Cait he’s watching u again, xD’_ Cisco texted, his face laced with obvious amusement. She meets his chocolate eyes and tosses him a look of exasperation, her thumbs typing out her response. Hearing the familiar ping, he looks down to see her reply and couldn’t help but grin.

‘ _Again? How many times has it been already?’_ After a few seconds, another pings rings out from his cell. ‘ _Actually, don’t tell me. I don’t think I wanna know.’_

He sends the biochemist a few laughing emojis along with humorous text abbreviations, trying not to laugh out loud for real. He raises his head from his phone to see HR gazing at the young brunette with obvious infatuation from the other side of the room. Cisco could’ve sworn Harry’s doppelganger sighed out wistfully.

Ever since HR introduced himself as single to Caitlin, the man has been following her around like a puppy trying to gain the attention of its master. The brunette was flattered at first, having a slight crush on Harry. But as she worked alongside HR, she found him to be a tad annoying, with him always showing interest in her. Quite the opposite of their Harry. It could be something as small as always fetching things she might need, to constantly trying to get her to go on a date with him. It was draining, really.

Cisco took a sip of his coffee, internally laughing at Caitlin’s scrunched up face, obviously annoyed.

‘ _awww, i could’ve told u. I have pics on my phone as phtogrph evidence ;)’_

‘ _…Should I be concerned as to why you have pics of HR looking at me?’_

Cisco sniggered and in doing so, HR began to look between the pair weirdly. The young man made a play to look admonished, mumbling an apology before looking back on his phone.

‘ _gonna show them to harry when he gets back’_ Cisco typed in quickly, already typing out the next message once the other sent. ‘ _he’s gonna get really pissed to see that his doppelganger’s been gazing lovingly at u majority of the time’_

To tease her even further, Cisco sent her a stream of kiss emojis and he looks up from his phone to see her glaring at him. When she ignores him by putting her phone back down on the table, the scientist sent her another text.

‘ _u should take him out on a date Caitlin. The poor man obviously wants to_ ’

‘ _God no. That’ll only encourage him to pursue me, and I absolutely don’t want to be pursued._ ’

‘ _HR likes you. made that very obvi the moment he laid eyes on you. don’t blame the dude_ ’

‘ _Keep in mind that he hit on Harry first._ ’

‘ _….true say_ ’

Cisco put his phone down, running his hands through his face and his long hair, feeling tense yet entertained by Caitlin’s situation. Poor girl had enough on her plate, dealing with some personal issues and with Harry and Jesse gone, it’s only taken a bigger toll on her. They were her source of comfort after the incident with Zoom. It doesn’t help with HR’s constant yapping. It even makes Cisco want to slam his head against something out of irritation.

If he’s being truthful, he misses Harry terribly. He misses his stoicism, sassiness and even their constant bickering. It was part of his everyday routine. It’s just not the same conversing with HR. The lack of movie reference this dude has is killing Cisco, always correcting him.

“It’s totally not the same,” Cisco mumbles under his breath, crossing his arms across his chest.

Catching her friend’s sudden change in attitude, Caitlin turns on her phone and sends him another text message.

‘ _You okay over there?_ ’

‘ _no. just missing a certain asshole and his bedside manners_ ’

‘ _Me too, Cisco. Me too._ ’

_‘im gonna try vibing with harry tonight. Want me to pass on a message?’_

It took longer for Caitlin to type her reply before he heard the familiar sound on his cell. _‘Just tell him to come home. Fast.’_

_‘i feel you fam. anything else?’_

_‘If he asks, tell him I miss him. A lot.’_

Normally, Cisco would tease Caitlin about her ‘microscopic infatuation’ (as the bioengineerist put it eloquently) towards the older man, but he couldn’t find the energy to do so. Somehow, just thinking about Harry’s absence is enough to send everyone spiraling down in a momentary lapse of depression.

Suddenly, the pair was jerked out of their thoughts by the sound of HR’s voluminous voice. “Well,” he clapped his hands together, “It is now five o’clock. Time to _clock_ out.” He winked at Caitlin as he made a cringe-worthy pun. Cisco didn’t even bother to try hiding his reaction.

“We don’t really clock out, HR. We just leave if it’s a slow day,” Caitlin corrected politely.

“Well, there hasn’t been any meta-hominids that needs to be caught, so how about we all call it a day, hm?” he asked, looking a bit too enthusiastic for their liking. He turned towards Caitlin and give her his full on attention. “Caitlin,” he began, his grin almost blinding, “How about we head on out to Big Belly Burger for dinner? My treat,”

“I see how it is! You like Caitlin more than me,” Cisco said, mocking offence.

Harry’s doppelganger smiled at the younger man, almost in pity. “Sorry, pal. When it comes to my heart,” HR clutched his chest before gazing upon Caitlin once more, “this beautiful lady right here owns it.”

Caitlin tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace. How many more times does she have to tell him that she’s not interested in him in _any_ way?

“Thanks for the offer, HR –but,”

“How about in five minutes? Don’t need too long to get ready.”

“HR, I don’t think-”

“Great! Meet you up front.” HR walked pass her towards his room but not before pressing a quick squeeze on her bare shoulder. Caitlin really wished that she wore a t-shirt instead of a toga dress as she fought against a shudder. She whipped her head towards Cisco, who looked back at her innocently.

“You,” she jeered, pointing a manicured finger at him.

“Me?” He made a show of looking around the room, before placing both his hands on his chest.

“You’re gonna call for pizza delivery and eat here with us because there’s no way I’m going out with _him_ ,” she pointed towards the direction of HR’s quarters.

“C’mon, Cait. It’s just one date. Just _one_ date with HR. Who knows, maybe he’ll get over you,” Cisco reasoned, not fond of the idea of staying at the lab any longer than necessary, especially since HR now lives here. “How about imagining him as Harry?”

She looked at him incredulously. “It’s impossible to think they’re alike in any possible way. Unless you can get Harry here now, you’re suffering with me.”

With a groan, Cisco leaned in his chair, throwing his head back. Sometimes, he misses the old Caitlin where she barely lost her temper. While it was absolutely refreshing to see her lash out on Harry, it wasn’t nice receiving the brunt end of it. He definitely now knows what Harry felt that day.

“Y’know, I’d rather die than sit through his persistent ramblings so I’m just gonna go down to the basement and try to vibe Harry,” the younger man stated, already getting up from the chair.

“Now?” Caitlin asked, her eyes shifting towards the door. He turned around as he continued backing away to the corridor and raised his arms up in an I-don’t-care manner.

“Hey, you said either I suffer or bring Harry here now. Don’t know about you, but I definitely prefer the latter.” Before Caitlin could retort, Cisco bolted out of the room, his footsteps squeaking loudly under his sneakers.

She stared at where her friend used to be in disbelief. Now she has to suffer alone while waiting for this so called ‘pizza’ that Cisco totally forgot to order. He can’t blame her if she doesn’t pick his favourite toppings. As she turned on her phone, HR walked back in the console room.

“Ready to go?” he asked eagerly.

“Actually, Cisco just called for pizza takeout,” Caitlin lied. “I didn’t know what you liked so I just asked for simple pepperoni and cheese. You good with that?”

“Oh,” Caitlin didn’t miss the look of disappointment before quickly plastering his usual smile. “Yeah, darling. That’s fine.”

“Great! Just let me use the ladies’ room.”

X

Cisco leaned against the door, panting. Never had he run so fast in his life. Not even from Iris’ ex zombie boyfriend did the young scientist run remotely as fast. Not that he doesn’t like HR, but he’s just so damn annoying. Even Barry finds excuses to avoid the lab nowadays, leaving Caitlin and Cisco alone to deal with him.

Pushing himself off the metal door, Cisco walks down the stairs and sees his beloved, crimson shades resting on a mannequin’s head. He quickly sets up all the machinery needed, feeling a bit guilty for leaving his best friend alone upstairs.

Satisfied, Cisco puts on his shades and raises his hand, watching a blue plasma form around his body. He looks around the deep abyss, searching the timeline for where Harry could be. When he saw a vision of Harry just lounging in his office at his STAR Labs, Cisco reached for that portal. He saw Harry turn around and give him a look of surprise and a hint of disbelief.

“Cisco? Is everything okay? Did someone die?” Harry asked, concern evident in his voice and his face.

“Yeah, missed you too, asshole,” he responded sarcastically. First thing he says, and he’s already assuming someone’s dead. Well, they might as well be considering that’s how most of the team’s feels.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief at his the younger man’s witty reply before smirking. “Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,”

“More like, woke up on the wrong side of the bed every day,” the Latino grumbled.

Harry looked sympathetic. “That bad, huh?”

Cisco scoffed, looking away from the older man. “Like you wouldn’t imagine.”

“Then what’s wrong? You usually don’t vibe me unless something’s wrong.”

“Everything’s wrong!” Cisco blurted out, relishing the look of shock on Harry’s face. “How we ever thought HR can be your substitute is beyond us.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Us?”

“Yeah. _Us._ Me, Barry, Caitlin. Everyone’s going insane back there. You gotta come home, man.” Cisco begged, lacing his hands together and raised it up.

“Exactly how bad is it?” Harry asks hesitantly, already having an inkling. Cisco raises a finger and cocks his hips in a pose that he could only describe as a sassy pose. He quirks his lips upwards at the display, knowing that he’s going to get an earful from the younger man.

“First of all, Barry barely shows up, and when he does, he’s gotta make sure HR’s not in the same room. As for me, I’m going crazy at this guy’s lack of movie references! I mean he tries, but the outcome is so damn bad, even you’d want to strangle yourself out of frustration.” Cisco vented, his chest breathing deeply. “Like, how does one incorrectly misuse a Star Wars reference? Fricking _Star Wars,_ Harry!”

“What about Snow? Is she okay?” he inquired when he didn’t mention anything about his friend. Cisco let out a dry laugh without humour, making Harry a tad worried.

“Oh, she has it the worse out of all of us, like damn.” Cisco shook his head, not missing the look of Harry’s face darkening. “HR has like this massive thing for her. Like he follows her around, and constantly tries asks her out, it’s almost embarrassing.”

“It’s not _almost_ embarrassing, Ramon. It’s absolutely embarrassing!” Harry scowled, pinching the bridge of his nose from an upcoming headache. “A man who has my face is pathetically pursing her like a hormonal teenager and he’s a grown man.” He shook his head in utter disbelief. “By the way you describe Snow’s reaction, I take it she doesn’t feel the same?”

Cisco looked horrified. “God, _no_. She’s the one who threatened me to come down here to get you to come home, y’know?”

It was Harry’s turn to look mortified. “Snow _threatened_ you? How?”

Kind hearted as she is, it was rare for Caitlin to snap let alone _threaten_ anyone. Lately, Harry’s been noticing she’s losing her temper more often and it worried him. He wondered if it could be due to her newfound powers that she mostly has yet to tell anyone. 

“She said that if I don’t get you home by the time pizza arrives, she’s gonna make me suffer through dinner with her and HR.” Cisco shuddered exaggeratedly.

“She did that?” Harry asked in what sounded like awe.

The young scientist scoffed. “Yeah, well, she’s going crazy. We all are. She wanted me to pass on to you that she wants you home. Fast. We all want you home.”`

Harry was silent for a moment, taking the time to soak this new information. He should’ve trusted his gut long time ago. Even before meeting HR, Harry already knew this guy was going to be big trouble. Only, he didn’t know what kind specifically then. Never would he thought the time would go insane over the amount of annoyingness HR has. And he can’t blame him.

Harry sighed as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. As much as he wants to return back to their earth, he couldn’t leave this place just yet. So much had to be done. Capturing rogue metas that were under Zoom’s control and making sure they were properly contained. Then there’s his daughter who’s literally a superhero on this earth and he can’t just pull her away from that.

With a heavy heart, he turned towards the portal and answered, “I can’t, Cisco. As much as I want to help, I can’t leave just yet.”

“Just for dinner, Harry. One dinner. And then I’ll send you home. It’ll be like you weren’t even gone,” Cisco pleaded, not willing to return upstairs to Caitlin, Harry-less.

Harry looked contrite. “I can’t. Jesse might need me and-”

“Jesse is a speedster who can whoop anybody’s ass. She can last a few hours without her daddy constantly worrying about her,” Cisco interrupted sassily before softening his expression, “Us, however, I don’t think we can survive another hour without you.”

“Cisco, I-” The younger man raised his hand to stop Harry from continuing.

“We miss you. A lot,” he admits before slyly smirking at him, “But Caitlin misses you the most.”

This threw off Harry. “She does?”

He didn’t think he’d be missed _at all_ , let alone by Caitlin. While the pair had grown significantly closer, to the point where he can confide his troubles to her, never would he have thought that she would also call him is friend. The thought of her missing him most out of the entire team makes him feel a bit warm inside. _Happy._

“Yeah,” the young man nodded, “She wanted me to tell you that she really misses you. And by the way you’re smiling, Harry – which is weird, I might add – you miss her, too.”

Harry caught himself indeed smiling, before clearing his throat and looking away. “Just one night?”

“Just one night. Then you can return to your back to your humble abode of an office,” he promised, reaching a hand out for his friend to take.

The older man clasped Cisco’s hand in his much larger one. “Fine. But just for tonight.”

With a look irritation, Cisco tugged Harry into the plasma portal.

X

“Where’s Caitlin?” Cisco asks HR once he returns to the cortex with Harry in tow. HR was pacing about the room, lost in thought. He looked deeply troubled. “HR?”

“She went to the washroom,” he answers, refusing to make eye contact. “Cisco, do you think Caitlin –oh.” He paused in his tracks, his azure eyes widening at seeing his doppelganger beside the younger man. “You’re back,” he stated blankly, his usual grin gone.

Harry nodded curtly. “Just for tonight.”

HR laughed in disbelief, placing his hands on his hips in an eerily Harry matter, before glaring at Cisco. “Did she tell you to call him?”

“I came on my own volition, Harrison,” Harry answered, not liking the tone in his counterpart’s voice one bit. “Just came to check up on things. That’s all.”

“I find that hard to believe. She finally agrees to go out with me, and _he,_ ” He points an accusing finger at the stoic man, “returns and essentially ruins everything. And I don’t even think she went to washroom. It’s already been _fifteen_ minutes. She must’ve known he’s returning and went to stall time until he returned.”

“HR-” Harry started before Cisco cut him off.

“Listen, _HR,_ ” Cisco spat, “Maybe the reason why Caitlin isn’t here is not because of Harry, but because of _you._ She didn’t _agree_ to go out on a date with you. You practically put words in her mouth because you got desperate.  The chick don’t even like burgers!”

Harry fought back a chuckle. Maybe it was intentional or not but Harry swore déjà vu when Cisco argued with HR in a similar matter when Caitlin argued with him not too long ago.

HR opened his mouth as if he were going to retort but decided against it and left the room.

“That’s new,” Cisco stated, staring after the HR.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, nodding his head. “Got him to finally shut up.”

He heard the young man snigger beside him. “Worked on you when Caitlin did it.”

Harry gently shoved his shoulders against Cisco’s who only shoved him back harder, earning a small chuckle from the older man. Cisco clapped his hands together and rubbed it, the smell of cheese and tomato sauce too hard to ignore.

“Pizza? Seriously?” Harry asked incredulously at Cisco was staring at the boxes enthusiastically.

“Hey, pizza is the default food if someone’s picky. Who doesn’t like pizza?” he retorted, already eagerly picking lifting the lids of the boxes.

“Well, you go do your…business,” Harry said distastefully, cringing at the way Cisco’s already shoving a slice of pizza into his watery mouth. “I’m gonna look for Snow.”

He waved Harry off, happily devouring his meal. After all that vibing definitely made him hungry.

X

Caitlin rested her elbow against the railing as she looked out towards the brightly illuminated city. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the crisp, winter breeze and petrol. Despite the frosty chill in the air, the brunette didn’t feel cold even though she was only clad in her simple, blue dress. She didn’t even know how long she’d been up here. Ten minutes? Half an hour?

All Caitlin does know is that she’s not going back there. Back to where HR is ready to talk her ears off.

She misses Harry. She thought that she would learn to grow fond of HR just like how she grew attached to Harry after Dr. Wells. But as she spent time in HR’s company, she learned that her friendship with him can never be replaced. Only if she kept her mouth shut on not wanting him to leave, maybe he wouldn’t have offered to help her find a doppelganger to keep her happy. Then she wouldn’t feel this guilty on forcing Cisco to get him back just because she finds this version of Harrison Wells insufferable.

Caitlin let out a groan of frustration, drooping her head forward. Suddenly, she heard the metal doors to the roof slam open.

“Caitlin?” a deep voice called out.

 _Oh god, he found me,_ Caitlin panicked. Her first instinct was to run and hide, but the roof was not exactly a place meant for hiding.

“Shit,” she cursed, biting her lower lip. Sighing, she plastered on a fake smile, and turned around. “Hey, HR! The pizza here yet?”

“Yeah. Cisco’s already dug in. I’m pretty sure there’s none left,” he answered.

“Well, we better hurry then!” she smiled, avoiding looking into his eyes as she tried walking pass him. She felt a warm hand wrap around her forearm, preventing her from moving. At the sudden contact, she yanked her arm out of his grasp as she stumbled away.

“HR, you have to _stop_ this,” Caitlin grounded out. “I don’t _like_ you. At all. I don’t like the way you follow me around. I don’t like the way you touch me without permission and I _certainly_ don’t want to go out on a date with you, so _please_ stop trying. You’ll never be more than a colleague to me.”

Awkward silence filled the air and she wondered if she was a bit harsh with him until he finally asked, “There’s someone else.” It sounded more of a statement rather than a question.

She raised her head, hazel eyes meeting familiar, azure orbs, and her voice confident. “Yes.”

His lips twitched upwards into a smirk, and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Well, I’m glad you don’t like him.”

Caitlin’s eyes widened comically before looking a bit apprehensive. _No, Cisco couldn’t have-_

“ _Harry_?” the young woman breathed out in disbelief, slowly approaching him as if he were a wild animal.

He bowed his head, kicking the tip of his boot into the ground. “The one and only.”

He suddenly felt the air knocked out from his system as his arms and senses were filled with a very happy Caitlin Snow. He immediately wrapped his arms around her to keep them from toppling over onto the ground as he broke out into a full smile.

“I missed you, I missed you,” she cried out, repeating like it were a mantra. She tightened her grip around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

“It’s only been less than a month,” Harry rasped, but pleased that she truly did miss him like Cisco said. He felt her shake her head against his neck.

“It felt longer than that, Harry,” she stated, “But I’m so glad you’re home now.” She pulled away but still keeping him at arm’s length, her hands still laced at the nape of his neck. “What are you even doing here? I didn’t think you’d come.”

“I got Cisco’s distress call. Well, more like ranting call,” His eyes softened at the sound of her laughing. “So I decided to check things out, to make sure he wasn’t exaggerating. And so far, he wasn’t.”

“Are you here for good?” she asked hopefully.

He shook his head. “I’m only here for dinner. After that, I’m going back to my earth.”

Harry saw Caitlin’s face fall and he felt a twinge of regret but it couldn’t be helped. His daughter comes first before anything – anyone – else.

He pulled away from her arms and slung down his backpack on his arms, rummaging through it. “Here.” He handed a thermos container, and she shook it, hearing liquid sloshing around.

“What is it?” she asked, eyeing the object curiously before looking back at the older man.

“Coffee. Thought you might need it considering today’s events.”

She uncapped the lid, the smell of dark aroma enveloping her senses. “Smells good,” she smiled, taking a small sip before slightly coughing at the taste. “Is this spiked?

“Yep. Vodka and baileys.”

She stared at him before shaking her head incredulously, laughing. “I guess I did needed coffee and alcohol tonight. Thanks.”

They sat down on the cemented ground, catching each other up on the happenings in their lives. Harry’s currently occupied being a mentor, cop and father towards Jesse and his city while Caitlin reached out to her mother for personal reasons.

Throughout the evening, the pair ending up lying on the ground, staring up at the star-less sky. The alcohol they consumed made them feel buzzed enough to be open with each other, no reserves.

“What’s your mother like, Caitlin?” he asked, curious that he doesn’t know much about her other than what he can assume from her dead doppelganger.

“She was kind at first. The typical loving mom,” Caitlin started fondly before her face fell, “Then dad died and she focused all her time and energy into her work. Never had the time for me. So, I packed up and left and found home here.”

“She must’ve been thrilled,” Harry said dryly.

Caitlin chuckled. “She thinks S.T.A.R. Labs is beneath her. She calls Dr. Wells –er, Eobard Thawne, a _disgraced quack._ ”

He scrunched up his face. “Because of the Particle Accelerator?”

“Yup.”

“Oh, then she definitely won’t like me.”

Caitlin burst out into laughter and Harry couldn’t help but grin. Just thinking about Harry meeting the world-renown Carla Tannhauser is terrifying enough.

“She definitely won’t,” she confirmed, a smile still playing on her lips.

They were silent for a while, basking in each other’s companies. The sounds of their laboured breaths and the low hums of cars honking and wailing in the distance were the only noises they could hear. Not that they didn’t mind.

Harry moved his arms so he could use it as a pillow for his head, but in doing so, his hands brushes against her bare skin. She jolts when she felt his skin on her and she scooted away.

“Sorry,” Harry apologized, “But…aren’t you cold?”

Looking down, she realizes that she has yet to put on a coat. _Oh shit_ , she thought.

She lay on the cold ground in her dress and heels. How can she explain to him that she doesn’t feel the cold without exposing that she’s a metahuman? That she’s turning into Killer Frost?

Sitting up, Caitlin rubbed her arms in exaggeration. “Um, _brr brr?”_

It was a pathetic attempt, but Harry found it slightly endearing. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it around her, leaving him in his black hoodie. “Useless attempt, I know. But better safe than sorry.”

“What do you mean _useless attempt?_ ” Caitlin asked, snuggling her face into his coat, even being as bold to take a small whiff. _Metal, alcohol and something uniquely Harry._

“Don’t think I don’t know, Caitlin,” Harry stated cryptically. She whipped her head and stared at him, like a deer caught in headlight. “Don’t worry. I didn’t tell anyone that it was you that froze the mirror to set Barry free.”

Her flushed face turned pale. “How did you know?”

“Cisco’s cryo-machine wouldn’t have worked, no matter what. Not in the span of half an hour,” he explained. “After ejected from the machine, it’s impossible for the temperature of the mirror to decrease any further from the frost, especially if you factor in room temperature.

“However, Barry was free. Even after his attempt, he was free. The only plausible explanation is that something at a colder temperature than the cryo-machine was-”

“Metahuman powers aka Killer Frost’s cryo-abilities,” Caitlin finished, turning her head away, almost in shame.

Harry carefully took her chin between his fingers and pulled her head to look at him. “Caitlin, you are not her. You will never, _ever,_ be Killer Frost. You understand?”

“But biologically-” she interrupted.

“ _Biologically,_ yes. You cannot be distinguished from your counterpart,” he agreed before looking solemn. “But you are not a killer. You are _Caitlin Snow_ – a kind, brilliant doctor that has proved her worth countless times.”

“I’m scared,” she admits, “My mother said that the more I use my powers, the more permanent my transformation is going to be.”

“I know. I tried telling you that before I was yanked back to my world by Jesse.” He placed a hand over hers, ignoring of the feeling of her hand being ice. Harry already knew that Caitlin’s a metahuman. But with his departure being inevitable, he couldn’t help her nor does he want to trouble her. But he’s here now, and he has plans to come back.

“But I’ll be back, and we can all help you with this. _I’ll_ help you with this,” Harry promised.

“Thank you, Harry,” Caitlin said earnestly, leaning towards harry and wrapping her arms around his middle.

“You’re welcome, Caitlin,” he murmured against her forehead, even allowing himself to place a feathered peck on the smooth kiss. She adjusted herself so her back would lean against his front and Harry placed his long arms around her waist, tugging her closer to his chest.

This was the most intimate they ever got and they found themselves enjoying the close proximity. Perhaps, a little bit too much.

Harry broke the silence. “So, you think your mother would hate me?”

“Hm, not so much as _hate._ If you can prove yourself to be as intelligent as her, then she won’t bother you.”

“Did you ever hate me?” he asked in all seriousness.

“When no one wanted you here, when people tried to kill you, I always brought you home,” she answered quietly, yet her voice unwavering.

“Why?” It was dumb question. But he was also curious.

“Well, because we’re a team,” she stated firmly, as if it were the obvious answer in the world.

He never really understood why at first, this strange woman would go out of her way to protect him. Running after him when he wanted to return. Stopping Detective West from beating the living shit out of him. Saving his _life_ when Detective Spivot randomly shot him. Risking her _life_ to help him take down Zoom. He’d always questioned her motive – the team’s motive, but she always trusted him. And Harry feels he could never repay it.

He tightens his hold on her. “You, the team, Jesse, you’re all I got.” She raises her brow to prompt him to continue. “Maybe, after I redeem myself back on Earth-2, I might permanently move here.”

“What?” Caitlin exclaims, her voice echoing loudly into the night.

“My wife once told me that home is where we feel loved and safe. Back then, I literally thought of a house and my family. Me, my daughter and her, all safe with a roof over our head,” Harry said, shaking his head while chuckling to himself.

“And now?”

Caitlin looks at him, her hazel eyes gazing up at him. While the team was not his blood, over the months he stayed in this earth, he learned to love them like a family. Most especially Caitlin. He loves her. He’s _fallen_ for her. Her kindness and loyalty for him and seeing him for who he really is made him realize that she was special. Brilliant. And in span of those months, Harrison Wells became protective of Caitlin, willing to sacrifice himself just to keep her safe. Whether it’d be from Grodd, Zoom or any other metas, Harry came to accept the fact that he would trade his life for hers and that scared him.

But now, he’s no longer afraid. Not when she proved to be a huge impact in his and his daughter’s life. He can’t leave without knowing if she truly feels the same as he does like Cisco implied.

“Home is wherever you are, if you’ll accept me, Caitlin,” Harry confessed, his azure eyes bright with emotions. “I…loved you the moment I met you. I just didn’t know it then.”

For the first time since she met him, Caitlin could see Harry laying himself bare and vulnerable for her to see. For her to see his emotions up close.

Caitlin honestly thought Harry would never reciprocate her feelings. How could he when his primary focus was hell bent on rescuing Jesse and killing Zoom, then returning back to Earth-2? Romance seemed to be the furthest from his mind so she was quite content with just his friendship.

She doesn’t even know what she feels for Harry is _love._ She experienced love before, yes. With her deceased husband, Ronnie. She experienced platonic love for Eobard Thawne, back when he was disguising as Harrison Wells. But she can’t describe the intense emotion she harbours for Harry. She can’t compare nor can she place it. All Caitlin knows is that she never wants to lose him. Not when he means so much to her.

She turns around and loops her arms around his neck, but still faced him. “I’m not sure how to exactly explain my feelings to you, Harry,” Caitlin admits, “After my husband passed away, I was certain that I wouldn’t fall in love again. That he was my one. But then I met you – the Earth 2 Harrison Wells that challenged me on every level, emotionally and mentally,” she smiled and nuzzled his cheek, “And now, I don’t think I can ever let you go.”

Apparently, that was the answer Harry was looking for because he turned his head and met her lips in a bruising yet passionate kiss. He trapped her body between his jacket and his body, his hands tugging the coat so there could be no space between them. She ran her nails across the nape of his neck and he involuntarily shivered, and it wasn’t because her hands are abnormally cold.

“Harry,” Caitlin moaned, allowing the older man to slip his tongue into her mouth, coaxing it into a dance as old as time. He moves his hands to cup her cheeks, his thumbs gently stroking the soft skin.

“I love you,” he murmurs in between kisses, softly nipping on her bottom lip. He pulled away, smug to see her pale face flushed under the dim lights, her honeyed eyes narrowed in lust.

“Harry,” she panted. It seemed that his name the only coherent word she was able to form and Harry didn’t mind at all.

He was about to attack her lips once more until they were interrupted by a loud ringtone coming from Caitlin’s chest.

“What the?”

Caitlin laughed at his confused expression. She slipped her hand under the top part of her dress, not missing the low growl erupting from Harry’s throat, as she pulled out her cellphone.

A comical image of Cisco making a silly face flashed on the screen. Before she could answer it, Harry stuck out his hand, silently demanding her to hand it over. Amused at what he would do, she complied, placing the cool device onto his palm.

He swiped the screen and put the cell against his ear. “What is it, Ramon?” Harry barked, slightly miffed that he was interrupted.

“Uhhh, should I be worried that you’re answering Caitlin’s phone instead of her?” Cisco asked skeptically.

“I’m fine, Cisco!” Caitlin said in the background, hoping he could hear her. “We’re just on the roof!”

“Why are you guys on the roof?”

“She was hiding up here from HR.” Harry answered, wondering if Cisco had anything important to say or if he should just hang up.

“Makes sense. Anyways, I told Barry that you’re here for dinner and he sorta cooked up a feast if you lovebirds wanna come down and check it out.” Cisco offered. In the background, Harry could hear Barry let out a cry of confusion at Cisco’s statement.

He looked at Caitlin, who cocked her head to the side, wondering what was happening. “We’ll be down in a moment.” Harry ended the call and handed back her cellphone, which she placed back into her bra.

He groaned at the sight. “Is there no other sensible place to put that thing?”

“I’m wearing a dress. No pockets.”

“Of course,” he said sarcastically before looking more lax. “Cisco said that Barry’s here and there’s a feast waiting for us downstairs.”

“Well,” Caitlin said, already getting up, “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

She reached out a hand for Harry and he took it, mildly surprised that she pulled him up with ease but doesn’t question it.

“Is our relationship going to be kept from others?” Caitlin asks, suddenly worried. Harry presses a lingering, but chaste kiss on her ruby lips.

“You’re not some dirty, little secret, Caitlin,” he assures before smirking, “Besides, Cisco most likely told everyone by now.”

She laughs, grinning up at Harry. Sometimes, her smile alone makes Harry feel like he’s the luckiest man alive. She sticks her hand out and he takes it, walking towards the door.

X

Dinner was a joyous affair. The moment Harry walked into the room, all he heard was a _whoosh_ of air before he was enveloped in the arms of The Flash. Barry expressed his annoyance towards HR (who was currently wandering out somewhere) and how much he missed Harry.

The team caught up with each other and Caitlin decided to use this moment to tell them that she’s a metahuman, bearing the same abilities as Killer Frost. Despite her greatest fear of being rejected, Cisco and Barry took it pretty well, teasing that she should have her own super suit. She was relieved when they all assured her that they’ll help her along every step of the way.

It was almost midnight and Harry expresses that he must return back to his earth, much to everyone’s dismay.

“You’ll be back soon, right Harry?” Barry asks hopefully, shaking his mentor’s hand.

“Yeah. I’ll be around, Flash.” Harry smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

He walks towards Caitlin and Cisco, sad smiles etched on their faces. He hugs Cisco first, telling him to take care of Caitlin, not that he really needs to. Harry envelopes Caitlin in his arms as she clung tightly to him, reminiscent to the time when he said goodbye when they all thought for the last time.

“I’ll miss you,” she whispers. She realizes that with their newfound relationship, while he’s gone, there’s no other means of communication. They cannot text, call – hell, they can’t even exchange emails with each other. This realization made her all the more upset at his departure. Again.

He smooths the lines on her forehead. “Hey, I’ll try to speed up things. I’ll even try to visit you again,” He presses his lips against her brow. “I love you.”

She smiles. “I know.”

She pulls him down by the drawstrings of his hoodie, pressing her lips in a passionate yet brief kiss. She ignores the wolf calls made by Cisco and Barry’s stutters of awkwardness.

After all the goodbyes, Harry set up the machinery as Cisco placed his shades on his face.

“Ready when you are, Harry,” Cisco stated. Harry nodded and the familiar energy plasma began to form into a human sized portal. Harry walked up the steps but before he jumped through, he turned around one last time.

He looked at Caitlin and she said, “I’ll be waiting, Harrison Wells.”

He smiled for the last time and jumped through the gateway, already counting down the moments until he can return home to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
